dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forcefield Fireballs
Forcefield Fireballs (フォースフィールド・ファイアボール) is a fictional and recurring sports team from the ''Battlestar Baseball'''' series of baseball games. Every player is named after a Forcefield game or name. The team was known as ''Forcefield Legends in Battlestar Baseball 2009 and onward before returning to Forcefield Fireballs in Battlestar Baseball 2012. Note: this list is incomplete. List of members * A. Derby (A.ダービー) - Named after the game Attack Derby. * Alpha (アルファ) - Named after the game Alpha Cresta. * Archives (アーカイブ) - Named after the game Forcefield Archives * Atomic Gun (原子銃) - Named after the player's ship from Galaxy Shot. * Battalion (大隊) - Named after the game Attack Battalion. * Bitter (苦い) - Named after the game Bitter Chocolate * Boku (ぼく) - Named after the game Boku Detective Club. * Buster (バスター) - Named after the game Capsule Buster. * Capsule (カプセル) - Named after the redemption game Capsule-7 * Crasher (クラッシャー) - Named after the paddle from Super Block Breaker. * Crusader (十字軍) - Named after the game Time Crusader. * Clip (クリップ) - Named after the redemption game Clippin' Jackpot. * Command (コマンド) - Named after the game Command Line. * Cyber (サイバー) - Named after the game Cyber Fox. * Daito (大東) - Named after the redemption game Pupa Daito. * Danger (ハザード) - Named after the game Danger Castle. * Densha (カウンタ) - Named after the game Densha Pilot. * Dose (用量) - Named after an item from Super Block Breaker. * Farenheight (華氏) * Forklift (フォークリフト) - Named after the game Forklift-Kun. * Formula-R (フォーミュラR) * Fever P. (フィーバーP.) - Named after the now defunct theme park Forcefield Fever Park. * Flyball (フライボール) * Front (フロント) - Named after the game Front Attack. * Gaha (ガハ) - Named after a character from X-Force. * Galican (ガリシアン) - Named after the game Fighter Force Galican. * Gunman (ガンマン) - Named after the game Space Gunman. * Gyakushu (ギャクシュウ) * Gyarukushi (ギャルクシ) Named after the game Galaxy Shot. Also stylized as Gyarakshi (ギャラクシ). * Happy (ハッピー) - Named after the game Happy Love. * Heli Pilot (ヘリパイロット) * Hiyoko (ひよこ) - Named after a playable character from Tsujin Paradise. * Hyper C. (ハイパーC) - Named after the game Hyper Combat. * Hyper M. (ハイパーM) - Named after the game Hyper Motocross. * Käbuze (カベゼ) - Named after the redemption game Käbuze Catcher. * KapaKapa (カパカパ) - Named after an enemy from Alpha Cresta * Keith (キース) - Named after the main character from Activator. * Lucky-7 (ラッキー7) * Medal (メダル) - Named after the medal game Medal-Kun no Tatsujin. * Monorail (モノレール) - Named after the game Attack Monorail. * Miki (三木) - Named after the main character from Color Miki. * Oiatchi (オアッチ) * P.C. (ピシ) - Named after the game Puzzle Club. * Pulse (パルス) * Quiz (クイズ) - Named after the game Quiz Island. * Rally (ラリー) - Named after the game Forcefield Rally. * Robo (ロボ) - Named after the main character from Mr. Robo * Rumble (ランブル) - Named after the electro-mechanical game Rumbling F-1. * S. Dial (エスダイヤル) - Named after the redemption game Spin Dial. * Slime (スレイム) - Named after a character from X-Force. * Snake Eye (スネークアイ) - Named after a boss from StarCore. * Soldier (兵士) - Named after the game Soldier Force. * Tanku (タンク) - Named after the game Tank Wars. * T. Falcon (トゥファルコン) - Named after the player's ship from StarCore Plus. * Tori (トーリ) * Trident (トライデント) - Named after the player's ship from StarCore. * Torque (トルク) - Named after the game Ultra Torque. * Tsujin (ツジン) - Named after the game Tsujin Paradise. * UFO-Kun (UFOくん) * Waku Waku (ワクワク) - Named after the game Forcefield Waku Waku. * Wrigley (リグレー) * Yaku (ヤク) - Named after the game Yakuman. * Zyntic (合成) Category:Forcefield Entertainment